Pooh's Adventures of Thomas
''Pooh's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! ''is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Thomas & Friends Crossover film to be created by 76859Thomas and LegoKyle14. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot A racing rally car called Ace inspires Thomas the Tank Engine to become the first engine to travel the world, so Thomas sets off on an adventure which takes him to five continents, across deserts, through jungles and over dangerous mountains. On his journey Thomas meets Nia, an engine who teaches him that everyone needs a little help from their friends. Trivia *The 100 Acre Avatar League, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Molly Hale, Celebi, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Magic Carpet, Iago, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Jose Carioca, Panchito, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Lincoln and his sisters, Lynn Loud Sr., Rita Loud, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Babs Seed, Heckle & Jeckle, Cool McCool and Breezy are guest starring in this film. *This is the first time that Bunyip Bluegum, Bill Barnacle, Sam Sawnoff and Albert the Magic Pudding are starring and Molly Hale, Celebi, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Jose Carioca, Panchito, Lincoln, his sisters, Lynn Loud Sr., Rita Loud, Trixie, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon and Babs Seed are guest starring in a Winnie the Pooh/Thomas & Friends film. *SpongeBob and his friends will meet Jose Carioca and Panchito for the first time. *This is the first Winnie the Pooh/Thomas & Friends crossover film to have LegoKyle14 as Co-Director onward. *Cruz Ramirez and Sally Carrera are mentioned in this film. *Pedro and Nico will make their cameo appearance welcoming Pooh and his friends to Rio and will see Pooh, Ash, Sora, SpongeBob, Tai, Lincoln, Twilight and their friends again in Winnie the Pooh Goes to Rio, see Littlefoot and his friends again in Littlefoot Goes to Rio and see Simba and his friends again in ''Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Rio''. *In the songs "Wake Up" and "We're Friends" and its reprise, Pooh and the others are all shown singing with Nia, Thomas and the African and Brazilian Trucks. *This film takes place after ''Pooh's Adventures of The Three Caballeros'', ''Winnie the Pooh and the Legend of the Three Caballeros'' (in both which Pooh and his friends already know Jose Carioca and Panchito), ''Thomas the Tank Engine and the Legend of the Three Caballeros'', ''Thomas' Adventures of The Three Caballeros'' (in both which Thomas, Simba, Aladdin, Sora, Mickey Mouse, Lincoln, Twilight Sparkle and their friends already know Jose Carioca and Panchito), ''Ash Ketchum and the Legend of the Three Caballeros'', ''Ash's Adventures of The Three Caballeros'' (in both which Ash Ketchum, his friends, the 100 Acre Avatar League and the DigiDestined and their Digimon already know Jose Carioca and Panchito), ''Harry, Ron, Hermione and the Legend of the Three Caballeros'', ''Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures of The Three Caballeros'' (in both which Littlefoot, his friends and grandparents already know Jose Carioca and Panchito), the ''Pooh's Adventures of Cars'' trilogy, the ''Thomas' Adventures of Cars'' trilogy, the ''Sora's Adventures of Cars'' trilogy and the ''Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Cars'' trilogy. *Both My Little Pony: The Movie and Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! were released on DVD and Blu-ray in 2018, the same year that Christopher Robin was released in theaters, My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Season 8 and The Best Gift Ever and My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Forgotten Friendship and Rollercoaster of Friendship ''were aired on Discovery Family, ''Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You ''was released on DVD and Blu-ray in the US, ''Mickey and the Roadster Racers premiered its second season on Disney Junior, Legend of the Three Caballeros was first released on the DisneyLife app in the Philippines and DuckTales (2017) premiered its second season on Disney Channel. *Both the Cars franchise and Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! contain racing cars and them traveling around the world for races. *Both The Loud House and Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! were made by Jam Filled Toronto. *The storyline continues in [[Pooh's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! (TV Series)|''Pooh's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! (TV Series)]]. Transcript * [[Pooh's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures!/Transcript|''Pooh's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures!/Transcript]] Category:76859Thomas Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Travel Films Category:Musical Films Category:Films set in Africa Category:Films set in Brazil Category:Films set in America Category:Films set in China Category:Films set in India